A Meeting of Chance
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: Enma hurried off home after school and accidentally bumps into a odd blond male.


A/N: This is a small roleplay that my rp friend and I did. I roleplayed as Giotto and she (Stupid-Frog) roleplayed as Enma.

Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Characters: Enma, Giotto

Rate: K+/T

* * *

Enma ran down the street, holding the straps of his back pack to make sure it didn't fall off and fall into a puddle again. He really_ really_ needed to get home soon, if he didn't Adelheid might get worried, or might hurt Skull again, the poor kid just didn't know when to quit. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice when a familiar looking blonde suddenly appeared in front of him, well not until he crashed into said blonde, anyway. "Oof, I'm sorry."

It was busy today. Though it made sense since it was already mid-day and at this time it was when most people would travel home. A tall male with flashy vibrant blond hair strolled down the city streets wearing his newly ironed white suit. In quite honesty he looked like a host, whilst in actuallity that may be in fact true. He needed money for school, where else was he supposed to get it?

He pulled the black collar snugged around his neck, pulling the buttons off as he loosened his tie. Ignoring the stares and swooned woman as he walked sheilding his tired eyes from the sunlight. He seemed to have forgotton all about his shades, wherever he left them. Not paying attention to where he was walking or to be exact to who ever was running towards him, someone bumped into him. In reflex, he grabbed the person by the arm, he frowned not liking this morning incident. By the shortness of this person, it could be another pickpocketer. After a few moments, he realizes something, this person looked so deadly familiar to... "...Cozarto?"

Enma looked up at the name, "Huh? You know my big brother?", he squirmed a bit, unconfortable with being held by the arm, who was this person anyway? He didn't seem very scary, actually he looked more like a host than anything, but he also looked young, about the same age as his older brother. He realized he was staring and his face flushed a bit, he pulled his arm away and apologized, "Eh, I'm sorry, my name's Enma, Cozarto is my older brother.", he bowed, before standing again, looking back up at the blonde male, "H-how do you know him, if I may ask? "

He stared down at the younger male that was clearly not Cozarto. What intrigued him was who this indiviual was, he didn't recall Cozarto having a younger brother. Though , they haven't seen each other since high school and he was surprised by how easily he was able to remember him. He hadn't thought about that person in years... When the smaller red haired youth spoke, he raised his eye brow. So, Cozarto had a brother? Why hadn't he known that, by the looks of the kid he was a child when himself and Cozarto were in highschool. When the lad stared at him intensely, he couldn't stop the smirk from stretching on his lips. It seems that even Cozarto's younger brother was intrigued by his looks. He loosened his grip on the younger male's arm giving him space to remove himself.

So his name is Enma...interesting. He smiled, automatically going into his pleasant host-mode, straightening himself up. "My apologies Enma," He spoke smooth as silk. "My name is Giotto Sawada and Cozarto is, you can say, an old colleage of mine."

He cocked his head to the side, a little weirded out, this man seemed to go from being semi-serious, to pleasant in a small amount of time, was he really a host? "Really?", his eyes scanned the man's face, suddenly feeling like he saw him before... wait... "Are you by any chance related to Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

He titled his head when Enma mentioned Tsu-kun's name. "Tsunayoshi Sawada?" He repeated the full name, saying it felt weird as he hadn't said Tsu-kun's name like that in a while. Nodding his head slowly, he spoke. "Of course, Tsu-kun's my little brother. Are you... by any chance friends?" He questioned oddly.

Enma nodded a little, letting a small smile fall on his face, "Kinda."

Giotto stared at Enma, a bit unsure on how to take this new information. He hadn't spoken to Cozarto in a few years and now he finds out that somehow, his younger brother and Cozarto's younger brother are "kinda" friends. He hums, placing his finger to his chin, tapping it in thought. "So..." he started awkwardly. "How is your brother, Cozarto?"

He smiled, remembering earlier that morning when he was getting ready for school and Cozart started fussing over something or other, "He's alright, still the same."

Giotto nodded his head. "That's nice..." He looks over at the orange sky. "Ah," A thought came to him. "Aren't you supposed to be at home now?" It was usually at this time that his own baby brother would be at home playing video games instead of doing homework.

Enma checked his watch quickly, his eyes vsibly widening, "Yeah, I really have to go." He quickly ran past the other male, waving over his shoulder, "It was nice talking to you."

Giotto smiled as he waved the other off. "Same to you, see you later." he walks away, travelling to his apartment. He'll have to ask Tsu-kun about Enma later.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap. Hope you all enjoyed that. ^^ In terms of my previous fanfictions...I'm working on them all...trying real hard here guys.


End file.
